dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Camelorum Correctional/Basement
The Basement floor of Camelorum Correctional is where the facility houses petty criminals who do not possess Xomian abilities and whose crimes were premeditated. Typical inmates Very seldom are murderers or rapists sent to Camelorum, but they'd be in the basement if they were. Carjackers, check fraudsters, con artists, and others with multiple charges of spreading criminal mischief typically are sent to Camelorum, along with non-violent drug offenders and gang members only convicted of petty crimes for which they are sentenced to more than just a year. Character tests are performed on potential inmates to determine their qualification for being sent to the basement. Otherwise, they risk being sent to Llamalorum, Muscarum, Alpacalorum, or an even worse facility outside of Delaware. "Basement Dwellers" often wear tan uniforms, as opposed to the orange outfits worn by 1st and 2nd floor. Blue uniforms are assigned to those in witness protection or protective custody, unless there is an overflow. Privileged enough inmates get the "luxury suites," one of five cells that contain a loft-style bed with a small TV and their own shower stalls. Jiu-Ling was in these luxury cells with a blue uniform at the time she was eaten by Tobey. Other "Basement Dwellers" are typically gang members with less-violent histories, mundane assaults, con artists, fraudsters, and the like. Any history of violence could potentially, however, disqualify someone from participation in Camelorum. Sections Security control room This area is hidden behind a bookcase and has a secret access code with a backup lock and key option in case of electrical failure. The room contains monitors for every CCTV camera in Camelorum. It also contains backup supplies of everything the prison might need - including XomiaScreen and CheshireVision camera enhancers. The bookcase is set up to prevent flooding, and there is a drain heading deep into the Earth to further prevent flooding. A switch in the room can also emergency-open all cells in the basement, in case flooding should threaten the inmates. It also comes with its own bathroom, with staff and guests alone having access. Superspy Hallway Named after the song "Superspy" by Save Ferris, this is the main hallway to the Camelorum basement. "Incident in Superspy" announced over the intercom suggests that a fistfight has broken out in the main basement hallway. When not allowed access to the soccer field, basement dwellers are allowed to lounge around in Superspy and communicate - unless sent to the gym or some other issue. Solitary Block 1 Opposite of the Gallon Rooms in Superspy is Solitary Block 1. These are traditional solitary confinement cells. It is not uncommon to refer to residents in these rooms as "V1 Blockheads," especially since a lot of them are not very smart. Gallon Rooms These are general population rooms, housing four inmates ("quarts") to a room. Melody Trank is in one of these initially, though she is sent into solitary upon request later when she desires to dissociate with the Sluggerz. By "17 and Amphibious," she further negotiates to help the Toppers with rescuing a pocket dimension from Rita Rigatoni's potentially world-ending antics - in exchange for being promoted from a Dweller to a Firstee. The Gallon Room closest to the Paradox Wing is usually reserved for Sluggerz Gang members - including the women that Candace turns into cranberries. Special Protective Custody Section Also dubbed "Lux" by the inmates due to it being the "luxury" cells, this section of the basement's solitary cells is located in Athlete's Hallway. This section is reserved for very minor offenders, witness protection, and other cases where the inmate is placed in Camelorum more "for their protection" than as punishment. Some argue this is a form of internment. However, some would argue that the purpose of 2nd floor also borders on being "an internment camp of sorts." There are five of these cells in Lux. Cells in Lux consist of a college dorm-style loft bed, with an office desk below it. Especially-privileged inmates can also get a small tablet PC with heavily-restricted WiFi access. These rooms are also equipped with restricted-access television sets on one wall, a toilet and sink combo with a mirror, and even a mini-fridge that comes supplied with bottled lemon water. Due to the lack of sunlight in the basement, Lux inmates fare only slightly better in the long run than any other type. Overall morale is actually higher amongst 2nd floor inmates - who still get to socialize and see the sun. Jiu-Ling was staying in Lux when her Tobey Alarm failed and she was eaten, leading to Stan declaring war on Tobey. Solitary Block 2 These are 9 additional traditional solitary cells in Athlete's Hallway. They have speakers for the intercom, but music is about the only luxury. Inmates here are often called "V2 Blockheads," or just "V2." V1 and V2 inmates often get a silver stripe on their outfits in addition to having to wear the traditional tan outfits that identify them as basement dwellers. Paradox Wing Perhaps the most dreaded and controversial place in all of Camelorum is the Paradox Wing, which was completed in construction shortly after the Camelry first conjoined. The Camelry inmates themselves were among the first to test it out - and the only inmates allowed to know about its interior and functions in advance. (Note: It is not to be confused with the Paradox Wings from Runescape.) The average inmate in the Paradox Wing will stay in one of its four rooms for 3 months. Inmates are rendered unconscious both before they enter and before they exit, so they have no concept of a time being placed inside nor of a time being removed. They are also rendered unconscious when it is time to clean the cell or clean them. Food is left for them on trays, and empty trays collected when the inmates are asleep. This increases the illusion that the Paradox Wing's interior is an alternate reality. Staff in charge of the Paradox Wing rooms wear gas masks so the gasses the inmates breathe don't influence the staff members' minds. They also wear silvery suits that function as wearable mirrors. Each of the four rooms contains one door and one window to the outside, though the window is a one-way that functions as a mirror from the inmate's point of view and is only a window for guards outside the cell - similar to an interrogation room's one-way window. All other walls that would lead to the outside are covered in shatter-resistant mirrors, with walls shared with other cells containing massive shatter-resistant windows. Inmates can see each other's alternate realities, but are otherwise cut off from the outside world. There are two inmates to a cell, with a bunk bed in each cell. The 8 total paradox wing participants by way of windows and mirrors appear to each other to exist in seemingly infinite rooms containing infinite copies of each other. Over time, inmates lose all concept of what is real and what is not. An inmate in the Paradox Wing will eventually assume whatever characteristics their room's specific stimuli expose them to most, though they can still be influenced by each other's rooms to a degree. As a side effect of Xomian radiation exposure, the large windows of cell borders have been known to, on rare occasion, allow inmates to pass through. This has destroyed any pretense of security by way of boundaries inmates have, leading to an abandonment of faith in reason for some as they are consumed by despair. Each outer wall of the Paradox Wing is coated with a thin layer of XPF 5000 XomiaScreen, to prevent any further damage or chaos that can be inflicted due to Carly or any similar Randomizers walking past. The four actual rooms to the illusory infinity that is the Paradox Wing are divided into four rooms based on the color of ribbon at the top. These colors correspond to counterparts in Edgar Allan Poe's The Masque of the Red Death. Blue Ribbon Room Sometimes used as a nursery or a maternity ward instead, the Blue Room's initial purpose was to bombard inmates located inside with images of the innocence of infancy. This was to drive them so filled with shame for their betrayal of that innocence, that they nearly forget how to function as adults. In extreme cases, they'd revert to a toddler-like state in terms of their own thinking. The room was turned into a nursery to house infants of pregnant inmates after its initial purpose was decommissioned following Carly's radiation proving too attracted to this room for its outer wall XomiaScreen coat to fight off. Having inmates confronted with images of babies turn into literal babies themselves proved too much liability for the facility. It did get a few women off of their prison sentences; but having to start their lives over literally from infancy was hardly as ideal for them as if they'd simply gotten early release as adults. To be fair, it didn't take too long for the infants to get adopted. Pink Ribbon Room inmates felt a sudden temptation to wish they could break through the glass and adopt the babies, though staff was able to intervene and prevent this. The only view of the outside world that this room has is a reinforced glass door permitting a tunnel vision view of a wall filled with images of nursery and maternity items. Lullaby music chimes from the speaker in the ceiling. The Blue Ribbon Illusion Wall is actually a painted section of the wall leading to the basement floor shower stalls, where the Gallon Girls and Blockheads are sent when they need a shower. Pink Ribbon Room Kitty corner to the Blue Ribbon Room is this room, using a pink ribbon as a substitute for a purple ribbon. This room confronts inmates with alternating images of childhood nostalgia through its only door / window to the world outside the paradox. These images - combined with children's songs by artists such as Raffi - remind inmates 24/7 of their betrayal of the childhood innocence they left behind. Much as with the Blue Ribbon Room, this room has proven dangerous due to inmates having a tendency to mentally revert to thinking like ten-year-olds. On one occasion, Carly's radiation made Pink Ribbon Room inmates into physiological ten-year-olds who had all their memories of what happened in their lives after they turned 10 erased. Thus, these de-aged female inmates were both physiologically and mentally 10 years old again. Guards hearing screaming sounds of scared literal children has caused some panic. They responded by having the room coated with XPF 1-million XomiaScreen on the outer walls, to prevent this room from having to be decommissioned the way the Blue Ribbon Room was. The inmates reverted to small children needed to be informed of the fact that they were X number of years "in the future," and had been charged with serious crimes. Inmates unable after 48 hours of reverting to their adult ages were sent to a juvenile detention center. Green Ribbon Room The Green Ribbon Room is aimed at adolescence, and usually houses college dropouts who've committed serious enough crimes. The only view to the outside taunts these immature inmates by showing them all the teenage temptations that are always just out of reach. Inmates in this room tend to get very angry, but always to no avail. If reverted to early teens by Carly, these inmates remain in this room all the same. Remaining trapped in there with their anger - and the paradox all around them - is the horror they must now endure. Red Ribbon Room This room's exterior wall is coated with XPF 1-million XomiaScreen specifically to ensure that it does not simply turn into a glorified gas chamber if Carly walks past. The Red Ribbon Room is used on the worst inmates that Camelorum has, especially if they are already dying of some condition or another. It is dimly-lit, and its speaker contains noises that sound like the screams of the damned. It is kept at a high temperature too, with flame spewers on rare occasion spewing out flames into the room to further the illusion that the inmate is already in Hell. The door to this room is a thick steel door painted black and having no window. This implies to the inmate that he or she has no outer reality anymore. The cell and the Paradox are all that is left. It is not uncommon for inmates in this room to be deprived of almost everything, as almost anything could be a tool for suicide in a futile attempt to end their suffering. Gasses pumped into this room sporadically drug the victim into further having visions of Hell. These inmates lose all concept of whether they are alive or dead, and often beg for a way out of their predicament. It takes guards of a certain fortitude to endure listening to these inmates cry out for mercy. It is only be erecting this room - in spite seldom intending to ever using it - that Stan is able to maintain the respect of rival warden Theodore Leenvie of Llamalorum Correctional. Shower stalls There's moderate-privacy shower stalls in the basement enough to fit 9 inmates showering at a time. With rarely more than 130 inmates inside Camelorum at any given time, and showers every 48 hours give or take, this equals about 65 who need them every single day. Combined with the four stalls on first floor, and this means that five waves get about 20 minutes average each day to get cleaned. Inmates out on assignment may wind up getting clean elsewhere, supervised, reducing the volume of demand even more each day for the interior. Suffice to say, it rarely takes longer than 2 hours for staff to ensure everyone gets one. About the only time this was an issue, was the time when Rita rigged the upstairs units to shoot off fireworks when the faucet turned rather than spray water. Several terrified Firstees and Toppers had to use the basement shower stalls instead, making the daily routine take a little longer. Rita Rigatoni spent a few days in a basement solitary cell for this prank, terrifying the Dwellers with her victory cries of "Rubber bananas!!!" Putting Rita in the Pink Ribbon Room proved to be of no merit, as she was most nostalgic about playing Twisted Metal as a kid and was able to visualize it and "play" it in her cell using only her vivid memories and imagination, going on and on about how Sweet Tooth was her hero. Thus, the experiment had no real effect on her. She was considered for transfer to Alpacalorum, but it was decided that would be cruel to the patients of Alpacalorum. Armory This room is where Camelorum staff hide most of the riot gear and extra weapons. It is seldom used, except when inmates are on the soccer field or else when Xiboruty or Xironooti or their minions invade prison grounds with nefarious intent. Since most of the Firstees and Toppers usually try to be friends with guards and help them be better at their jobs, seeing no reason to make enemies of them; it is the Dwellers who pose the biggest threat of insurrection - particularly the Sluggerz. Spare grades of XomiaScreen are also kept here, as it is needed to allow Candace to operate without gloves - or for Carly to go anywhere or do anything without damaging the fabric of reality. Guard break room This simple break room is for staff, though 1st and 2nd floor staff regulars like Pat Pitterson usually use the 1st floor classroom as a break room instead - or the laundromat. It contains a TV, a stock ticker, a mini-kitchen, and several tables for chilling and plan-forming. Stan himself alternates between using this room and using the classroom on 1st floor. Candace was allowed in here one time, in spite being an inmate, to help with a strategy meeting. Its design inspired the home office that she and Patrick were later able to build when they started up their own business together and built a custom house to live in. Gym The gym offers two basketball hoops, some treadmills, and a punching bag. Two TV screens allow competing teams to track their stats and game scores, whenever there are games. This allows the gym to be used for hosting actual games, although its lack of space makes it less than ideal for a 2-way court for most sporting leagues. That being said, there was one time before the Paradox Wing was erected in which local elementary schools were allowed to use it. That was very quickly put a stop to once the population of inmates in Camelorum reached a certain threshold. That being said, local high schools having issues with their own soccer field were able for a few years after that to lease the Camelorum soccer field for a few games at a time. Sufficiently trustworthy inmates were allowed to serve as referees, minimizing the regular staff that needed to be pulled from their regular duties. Paradox Hallway This is a narrow hallway that connects Superspy with Athlete's. Guards may use the one-way mirror/windows here to check on Paradox Wing inmates. A black fold is placed over the doors as inmates pass, to prevent interaction with Paradox residents and avoid shattering the illusions of their environments. This process causes delays in using the showers and gym, but only to a minor degree. Screens along one wall of this hallway project images for the Green Ribbon and Pink Ribbon rooms. Athlete's Hallway Both Lux and the gym are accessed through this hallway. See also * Camelorum Correctional * 1st floor * 2nd floor Category: Camelorum Adventures locations